Transcending Time Drabbles
by prettykitty473
Summary: Followup drabbles to The Love That Transcends Time. Rated T for paranoia's sake. Enjoy!
1. Happy New Year

Happy late New Year! These are going to be bunches of drabbles related to my story, The Love That Transcends Time. You'll probably have to read that to understand these. Enjoy!

* * *

(Lewis' POV)

"Only one more minute until the New Year!" The celebrity on screen yells into a microphone. "And here goes the ball!"

I sigh, and bite my lip to prevent from crying. It's supposed to be me and my boyfriend's first New Year's together, and he promised he'd come. But the countdown is starting and Tom isn't here.

"Fifty! Forty-nine! Forty-eight!" I think I hear something, but figure it's just partiers outside.

"Thirty-three! Thirty-two! Thirty-one!" Mom and dad went out for the night. They wanted to stay here with me, but I insisted. I'm just so grateful that they adopted me, and I really want to be the best son I can be, for them.

"Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen!" I start to chant along with them. There is an echo in the room. Somebody grabs me from behind and covers my eyes.

"Ten. Nine. Eight." The voice whispers in my ears. I shiver as his words tickle me. _Tom._

"Three."

"Two."

"One." He spins me around and kisses me, pulling my close to him.

"Happy New Year!" The whole world screams at us from behind the TV screen. There are fireworks going off in my neighborhood. I hear nothing.

We pull apart, and he kisses my nose. "Happy New Year, Lewis." I quickly pull him in for another kiss.

Happy New Year, indeed.


	2. Bad Hair Day

(Tom's POV)

"Why are you wearing that hat?" I ask, staring at the fedora on my boyfriend's head.

"Because I want to!" Lewis shoots back. I narrow my eyes. Consider me unconvinced.

"Why?"

"Because I look awesome in it." I laugh.

"You're gonna need a better story."

"Okay then… It's one of my inventions!"

"I thought you weren't doing another hat invention ever since the whole Dory episode…"

"Well this hat his different!"

"How?"

"… Just drop it, Tom. I want to wear this hat today, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I knock the hat off before he could react.

"…" I stare.

"…" Lewis gulps.

"…" I laugh. "What! (Snicker) Did you do! (Guffaw) To your hair! (Gut- busting)

"Franny made me do it!" His hair was flat and so… proper. He looked like high-class rich kid in a private school.

"You let her have control over you?" The laughter continues as Lewis starts looking pissed.

"Last time I checked, I was supposed to be doing my best to make the relationship work!" He crosses his arms. "And so when she said I better cut my hair or else, I did it." If I could stop laughing, I'd answer. "Stop that!" I waved him off. "Now!" I double over. "Tom!..." Nope. "I hate you." He walks away, leaving me there on my knees, tears in my eyes.

"His hair!…"


	3. Glasses

Before anybody tries to claim OOCness, I have to say that I think Lewis would become more cockier with age, more confident of himself. So with that being said- Enjoy!

* * *

(Lewis' POV)

"Would you give those back now?" I huff at Tom, who decided five minutes ago that it'd be fun to steal my glasses.

"Not even! I feel like a complete genius in these! E equals MC squared, pie is 3.14… whatever, and gravity causes apples to fall on unsuspecting victim's heads! See, genius!" I smirk.

"Do you know the quadratic formula?" His face goes blank. "The difference between DNA and RNA?" He winces. "How about what a covalence electron is?" His eyes blur over, and I can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. "That's what I thought," I snatch up my glasses and replace them on my face, "_Genius_." He recovers.

"Okay, okay. Clearly those glasses don't have magical nerd abilities. But I _did_ totally rock them. Besides, not everyone can be the almighty Mr. Smarty-pants in life like you." My smirk grows more defiant.

"Damn straight."


	4. Coming Out

Carl's POV

* * *

"What do you mean you two are dating?" I can't even comprehend this. This was wrong- very wrong.

"Oh, keep your nonexistent tits calm, Carl. It isn't near as big a deal as you're making it out to be." Wilbur waves a hand nonchalantly.

"Actually…" The young inventor gave me a look.

"Exactly!" I shake my best friend. "You're trying to mess up the time stream again, aren't you?!" He mocks offense.

"Me? As if." He goes serious. "Look, Carl… I don't know about Lewis, but I feel that this is meant to be." The blonde nods enthusiastically at his boyfriend's words. Wilbur continues. "I just thought you should know, seeing as you're the one I'm closest with." He flashes his puppy-dog eyes, the ones that I always fell for, and I soften.

"Okay. Just give me some time to wrap my brain around this. In the meantime, however… congrats. I truly hope this works out for the both of you." They both smile, and we all make plans to go to the park. I shake my head slowly. This- this was crazy. But I wouldn't want it any other way.


	5. I Do

The music starts to play. I step out onto the carpet, my fiancé already at the altar. Since he didn't have anybody walk with down the aisle, we agreed that I would. Don't worry- nobody's wearing a dress. Instead, there are two handsome devils waiting to be bound for all eternity.

I see mom breaking down in tears as I go down. Whether it's of pride for me or pain from her own failed marriage, I don't know or care. I'm so high, I've passed Cloud Nine several hundred feet back.

Lewis is… everything I could ever want and more. It still boggles my mind today that we're together. That we're getting married. That we're soulmates.

I reach the altar, and the priest starts in on his spiel that he gives at every wedding; too common for me to pay attention to. Instead, I stare into _his_ eyes, glasses magnifying his beauty a thousand times more. He's so self-conscious about it; he seriously needs to not feel that way, because it makes him look _so sexy_.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, as a surprise, Wilbur Robinson would like to say his vows." Lewis gasps at the preist's words; he didn't know about this. I flash him a smile before adjusting my tie. The oh-so-cliché butterflies are pounding away on my stomach, trying so hard to free themselves.

"Lewis… From the moment we met, you have turned my life into one giant adventure. Our love has the power to conquer time, and you bet we will. You marrying me is the single most… amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know how I managed to catch you, but I sure as hell aint letting you go. After today you will be Lewis Robinson, and not even death will be able to tear us apart.

I love you. More than cupcakes, I love you." The crowd laughs politely, and I smile wider before continuing. "Seriously, though, you are my world. _I love you_. And if you will, I'd like the adventure to continue." He's crying, and I feel tears sliding down my cheeks as well. Even the priest's eyes have gone misty. He clears his throat.

"Wilbur Robinson, would you take Lewis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I give him a sarcastic look before saying "I do." He turns to the other side.

"And Lewis, will you be Wilbur's lawfully wedded husband?" The tears go faster as he says "I do." There are smiles on everyone's faces.

"You may now kiss your husband." We lean in, and our lips touch.

_My journey with you begins at forever and ends at never. ~Unknown_


	6. The Failsafe Card

**Carl's POV**

* * *

"Oh come on, Carl. Nothing can go wrong!" Famous last words, especially from Wilbur.

"No. You know what happened last time you decided to jump off a bridge." Lewis holds up his hand and points to the bag the raven is holding.

"But we didn't have this invention! Super elastic rope- it's safety guaranteed!" The boys give the most pitiful eyes ever, and I want to give in. Their pull is too strong… but I can't let them do this… They see my struggle, and try harder. It only takes six seconds.

"Okay! You can do this- IF you ask Franny." Wilbur's face drops, and he turns to Lewis.

"You know, I'd rather watch Invasion of the Astro Pigs instead. It's way too hot outside today." His boyfriend nods.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Later, Carl." I smirk as they leave.

The Franny card- works every time.


End file.
